Talk:Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C81B:8B01:C794:8586-20181116224104
Major Events *January 6: Once Upon a Dino Tale is released to stores. Also, Be My Valentine, Love Barney is re-released on DVD. *February 24: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs was released to stores. *February: Barney's 20th Anniversary ends. *March 10: Barney's Top 20 Countdown was released to stores. *April 10-13: The Little Big Club Live In Concert makes its debut in Hong Kong *April 14: Barney's Super Singing Circus was re-released to stores. *May 19: Let's Go on Vacation is released to stores. Also, The DVD 3-pack, Family Fun Pack is released to stores. *June 16: Sing And Dance With Barney is re-released on DVD to stores. *July 14: Barney Lunch Box Gift Set and Barney's Book Fair, a re-release of Read with Me, Dance with Me are released to stores. Also, Let's Play School, Now I Know My ABCs, Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! and Barney's Numbers! Numbers! are re-released on DVD. *A Super-Dee-Duper Day is filmed. *August 11: Sharing is Caring! is released to stores. *August 28: Secret of the Rainbow is released to stores. *September 1: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released on DVD to stores. *Early September: Barney's Jungle Friends starts airing on PBS. *September 7: Season 13 premieres on PBS. *September 15: Barney's Jungle Friends is released on video to stores. *September 18: Season 13 finale on PBS. *September 22: Fun on Wheels, a re-release of Round and Round We Go is released to stores. *October 3: The Spanish version of Barney's Colorful World! performed in Mexico. *October 13: Barney's Christmas Star is re-released to stores. Also, the DVD 3-pack, Tee-Riffic Holiday Collection is released to stores. *October 25: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour performed in Ireland. *November 17: We Love Our Family is released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes & Songs Season 13 (2009) Bienvenidobarneymexico.jpg|Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico|link=Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico Bigbrotherrusty.jpg|Big Brother Rusty: China|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother_Rusty%3A_China Ahoramismo.jpg|¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Ahora_Mismo!:_Spain Veniceanyone.jpg|Venice, Anyone?: Italy|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Venice,_Anyone%3F:_Italy Sweeterthancandy.jpg|Sweeter Than Candy: Greece|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sweeter_Than_Candy:_Greece Themusicbox.jpg|The Music Box: Switzerland|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Music_Box:_Switzerland Thegoodegg.jpg|The Good Egg: Kenya|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Good_Egg:_Kenya Abirdofadifferentfeather.jpg|A Bird of a Diffrent Feather: Hawaii|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Bird_of_a_Different_Feather:_Hawaii Bonjourbarneyfrance.jpg|Bonjour, Barney!: France|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Bonjour,_Barney!:_France Homesweetearth.jpg|Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Sweet_Earth:_The_Rainforest Songs Herewegoagain.jpg|Here We Go Again|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Here_We_Go_Again Manywaystosayfriend.jpg|Many Ways to Say Friend|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Many_Ways_to_Say_Friend Brothersandsistersaregreat.jpg|Brothers and Sisters are Great|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Brothers_and_Sisters_are_Great Languagesfromallaroundtheworld.jpg|Languages from All Around The World|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Languages_from_All_Around_the_World Don'tbeblue.jpg|Don't Be Blue|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Be_Blue Flowers.jpg|Flowers|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Flowers Hulainthemorning.jpg|Hula in the Morning|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hula_in_the_Morning Everydayisearthday.jpg|Every Day is Earth Day|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Every_Day_is_Earth_Day Cast & Crew Cast ''' * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jerad Harris) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Adam Brown) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Emma (Deborah Cole) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Holly (Kennedy Donatto) * Kioko (Keiko Sanders) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) * Eli (Darrak White) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Anna (Kelly Eichenholz) * Jeremy (David McKinzie) * Josh (Cameron Rostami) * Megan (Molly Wilson) * Sammy (Kenneth Ball) * Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) * Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) '''Crew Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling * Amy Polk * Tim Werner * Shaun Gish * McKee Smith * Tolbert Pitman (Visual Effects Editor) Writers * Carter Crocker (Head Writer) * Halim Jabbour * Michael Anthony Steele * Dean Stefan * Fred Holmes * Mark Valenti * Elizabeth Jaynes * Charlotte Spivey * Cheryl Ammeter Directors * Fred Holmes * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Steven Feldman * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Associate Director) * Doug Silver (Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Kina Bale (Casting Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Franks (Technical Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Doug Miller (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Nicole Hill (Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Halim Jabbour (Associate Producer) * Jan Perry (Associate Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) * Charlotte Spivey * Julie Hutchings Phillips (also Consulting Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Designer) * Scott Osborne (Set Designer) * Robert Vukasovich (Set Designer) Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Claire Peberdy (Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Shauni Mast-Wall (Costume Shop Manager) * Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) Coordinators * Will Rain (Production Coordinator) * Halim Jabbour (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Christine Lanning (Talent Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Sheila Hornsby (Script Coordinator) * Ruthy Horak (Script Coordinator) * Shauna Wier (Extras Coordinator) * Regan Adair (Extras Coordinator) Engineers * James Johnson (Studio/Chief Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) * Dwin Towell (Video Engineer) Operators * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Ernie Barker (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * David McGill (Camera Operator) * George Niedson (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * Will Cotton (Camera Operator) * David Hockemeyer (Camera Operator) * Jason Horne (Camera Operator) * Justin Seyb (Camera Operator) * Michael Penn Smith (Camera Operator) * Eric Fleetwood (Camera Operator) * David Daniels (Videotape Operator) * Steve Tennison (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) * Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) * David McGill (Steadicam Operator) * George Niedson (Steadicam Operator) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician/Best Boy Electrician) * Hal Duncan * Phill Fulton * Riley Long * Mike Dunson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * John Kinght Grips * Hal Duncan * Phill Fulton * Riley Long * Mike Dunson * Dennis Haden * Mark Herrmann * John Knight Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Swing Crew * Eric Elson (Art Swing) Shoppers * Jessica Simone (also Art Department Shopper) * Leigh Van Straten-Herrmann * Janet Bush (Set Shopper) * Lyle Huchton Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Artist) Carpenters * Dan Fitzner * Jennifer Cash * Kelton Cole * Stephen Conner * Jonathan Beall Painters * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) * J.P. Elson (Hair Stylist) * Debra Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Julie Love (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Cutters * Tom Jaekels * Matthew Nunn Drapers * Tom Jaekels * Matthew Nunn Stitchers/Seamstresses * Brooke Wilkerson (also First Hand Stitcher) * Carol Regan * Peggy Epner * Janet Rene Gershenfeld * Margaret Foster * Suzanne Dunkelberg (First Hand Stitcher) Supervisors * Lyle Huchton (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Set Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) * Hilary Kinzler (Child Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) Technicians * Josh Abla (Emergency Medical Technician) * Philip M. Yonkos (Character Technician) Typists * Elizabeth Dail * Sheila Hornsby * Ruthy Horak First Hands * Barbara Wood (Character Shop First Hand) Wranglers * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * James Foster (Character Wrangler) * Josh Martin (also Character Wrangler) * Yukari Moss (Character Wrangler) * Jane Menne (Character Wrangler) * Dana O'Neal (Character Wrangler) * Tracy Poe (Character Wrangler) * Georgia Wagenhurst (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Wrangler) Digitizers * John Coleman * Dudley Asaff * Pam Clark * Amy Polk Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) * Ian Sellers (Post Production Audio) Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Jayne Royall (Production Accountant) * George Engman (Payroll Accountant) * Susan McCartney (Payroll Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Consultants * Stephanie Simpson Fabricators * Larry Langley (Set Fabricator) Dressers * Susan Gaedke-McGill (Set Dresser) Crafts * Lorna Munson Costumers * Leila Heise (Set Costumer) Teachers * Marisela Rincon * Dolores Godinez Colorists * John Fulton Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Development * Lori Plummer (Content Development) Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman) Special Effects * Amy Polk * Vickie Sterling Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips * Josh Marsden * Scott Erickson * Mark Williamson * Shawn Kelly Assistants * Josh Gobin (Camera PA) * Eric Fleetwood (Camera PA) * John Beifuss (Camera PA) * Andrew Manson (Camera PA) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Ian Sellers (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master/Art Department Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Property Master) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Production Assistant) * Tyler Burke (Production Assistant) * Stephen Dooher (Production Assistant) * Josh Fletcher (Production Assistant) * Luis Martinez (Production Assistant) * Michelle Metzinger (Production Assistant) * Michael Smith (Production Assistant) * Tyler Stanley (Production Assistant) * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Tom Jaekels (Costume Design Assistant) * Joy Starr (Research Assistant) * Sheila Moore (Assistant Hair Stylist/Makeup) * Georgia Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Design Assistant) Executive in Charge * Lenora Hume (Executive in Charge of Production)